


Blood

by BroomballKraken



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Rare pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Prompt #12: Blood“Gregor not let them take Cordelia. Gregor would fight through entire army of risen himself just to keep Cordelia safe.” Gregor/Cordelia





	Blood

Cordelia was in a bad situation. She gritted her teeth as she leaned on her lance for support, because the arrow that was embedded in her thigh was incredibly painful and inhibiting her ability to move. She had tried to flee the ambush of archers on Aurora's back, but when the arrow had struck her leg, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Luckily she wasn't too far in the air when she fell, but she had also hit her head hard on the ground. She had to reach up every minutes to wipe away blood that was trying to leak down her forehead and into her eyes.

Cordelia's breathing was ragged as she closed her eyes, trying to blink away the dizziness that was creeping into her head. She jerked around when she head something move behind her and thrust her lance at the attacking risen, impaling it in the chest. It fell to the ground and dissolved into purple dust. Cordelia cried out in pain as the arrow in her leg ripped through more of her flesh. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, hoping that someone would come and save her soon.

Pushing herself to her knees, Cordelia froze when she saw another risen charging at her, sword raised and ready to strike her down. She reached for her lance, but it had been knocked out of her reach when she fell.

“Oh gods...” she whimpered as she closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to hit. But the fatal blow never came. Instead, Cordelia heard the sound of steel hitting steel, a deep grunting noise, and the scream of a soon dead risen. Cordelia opened her eyes and looked up.

Gregor stood before her, with his bloodied sword embedded halfway into the risen's throat, and a look on his face that Cordelia had never seen before. His eyes were narrowed into the meanest glare she's ever seen, and his face was twisted into a menacing snarl.

“Attacking Gregor's beloved is last mistake filthy monster ever make.” Gregor growled as he pulled his sword from the risen's throat, cutting it's head off in the process. As the body fell to the ground in a heap, Gregor's face softened as he looked down at Cordelia with concern in his eyes.

“Cordelia, you hurt. Gregor help.” he said as he reached down to her. He suddenly winced in pain and coughed, blood splashing from his mouth. Cordelia's eyes widened in shock as she finally noticed that the risen's sword was stuck in Gregor's gut. He started to fall and she caught him, ignoring the pain in her thigh and head.

“Gregor!” Cordelia cried out as she lay him carefully onto his back. He gritted his teeth in pain and coughed again. She tried to think of some way to help, but the arrow in her thigh had ripped through more of her skin, and she was now bleeding almost as badly as Gregor was. Also, her head wound was bleeding profusely as she tried to keep the blood from getting into her eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she collapsed weakly onto Gregor's chest.

“My poor Cordelia.” Gregor said weakly as he reached up and tried to wipe the blood and tears from her face, “Gregor sorry for not getting here sooner. It his fault you suffering so.”

“No, Gregor,” Cordelia said as she forced her eyes to stay open, “You risked your life to save mine, it was my carelessness that got me into this situation in the first place.”

“Oi, Cordelia too good to Gregor. She not give self much credit. So sad.” Gregor said with a weak laugh. Cordelia forced a smile at him and reached up to grab his hand, their fingers entwining together. If they were going to die here, she was glad that it was by his side.

“I love you Gregor.” Cordelia whispered as she felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

“Gregor loves Cordelia too. Always.” he said. A small smile graced her lips before blackness consumed her.

*

Cordelia groaned as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. She tried to shift her stiff body, but the pain that shot through her leg and head forced her to stay still. Her eyes came into focus and she found herself staring at the ceiling of a tent. She felt her head and found that it was bandaged, and she also felt that a bandage was wrapped around her thigh.

_'I'm...alive?'_ Cordelia thought as her most recent memories came flooding back to her. The attacking risen, the arrow in her leg, her head wound, Gregor saving her...”

“Gregor!” she exclaimed as she shot up into a sitting position. She immediately regretted that action as a wave of pain coursed through her body, almost causing her to vomit. She cringed and froze, waiting for the pain to subside. When it finally did, she reopened her eyes and looked around the tent.

She was in a cot in the corner of the room. In the bed next to her, Ricken was sleeping, with his arm in a sling and a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Cordelia's heart jumped to her throat when she saw who was in the bed next to Ricken.

Gregor was lying on his back, a content look on his sleeping face. Cordelia ignored the protests from her aching body as she rolled herself out of the cot. She plopped onto the floor and paused to wait for her wounds to stop screaming at her. She then crawled over to the chair next to Gregor's cot and dragged herself up onto it. She panted heavily and reached out to grab Gregor's hand. It was warm. He was alive. They were both alive.

Tears welled up in Cordelia's eyes. This had been way too close of a call. Of all the battles she had been in, this was the closest she had been to losing her life. From the stories that Gregor had told her, this probably wasn't his first near-death experience; she remembered that once story he told where he had to sew his own leg back on, and that sounded like a much worse situation than the one he was in now. However, that didn't stop Cordelia from worrying like crazy.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Gregor's hand suddenly squeeze hers. She looked up to find Gregor grinning weakly at her, his eyes lighting up as they met hers.

“Ah, this is most beautiful sight that Gregor has ever woken up to. He must be in heaven to have such pretty and charming woman looking after him.” he said, laughing weakly. Cordelia giggled and squeezed his hand back.

“No Gregor, you're not in heaven. We are both lucky to still be alive.” she said, smiling as she blinked away the moisture in her eyes. Gregor frowned and reached up, placing his free hand on her cheek.

“Oi, why Cordelia sad? We both alive and kicking still, if a bit worse for wear.” he said, wiping away some stray tears with his thumb.

“I-I know Gregor, but that was close, too close. I was so scared. So scared that I would lose you.” Cordelia said as she placed her hand over his that was still on her cheek.

“Gregor know what Cordelia means. Gregor also scared to lose her. Gregor never been more scared in life than when he saw risen monster running to her.” His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. “Gregor not let them take Cordelia. Gregor would fight through entire army of risen himself just to keep Cordelia safe.”

“Oh Gregor, you're so sweet.” Cordelia said, smiling, “But I would be fighting that army right along side you. I won't let them take you from me either.” Gregor laughed.

“Ah, Gregor is luckiest man in world! The most beautiful, strong, brave, and charming woman in land loves him! And he loves her too.” he said, a broad smile crossing his face.

“Yes, she loves him very much.” Cordelia said as she giggled. She winced as she began to feel a bit dizzy from the exertion of leaving her bed.

“Well, I should go back to my bed and rest-” she said as she began to move from the chair, but Gregor caught her arm and she paused.

“No, no. Cordelia should stay with Gregor! Snuggling with Cordelia is sure to speed along recovery!” Gregor said, beaming as a mischievous grin crossed his face. Cordelia blushed.

“G-Gregor! What if someone walks in? And Ricken is right there.” she said, rubbing the back of her neck with embarrassment. Gregor laughed and tugged her closer to him.

“It not like we do anything naughty, Cordelia. You have mind in gutter.” Cordelia looked mortified and ready to protest, but she said nothing as Gregor placed a kiss to the back of her hand, “Gregor just want to cuddle with his love. Make sure he not dreaming and they both actually dead as doornail.”

Cordelia thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. Gregor smiled back as he moved over to make room for her on his bed, wincing a bit as he jostled his wound. Cordelia slowly slid herself onto the bed next to him, also cringing at the pain of her wounds. She lay with her back to him, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Cordelia so warm, make Gregor want to sleep like little baby.” Gregor whispered as he buried his face into her hair. Cordelia sighed contently and held his hands in hers.

“Me too Gregor. Sweet dreams, love.” she said as she closed her eyes. Cordelia heard him chuckle as he placed a kiss on the back of her head.

“Sweetest of dreams could not compare to beautiful woman in arms, Cordelia. But Gregor try.” Cordelia giggled as they both drifted off to sleep, grateful that fate had not decided to tear them apart on this day.


End file.
